The Lion King 3: Dethroned
by thelivingtunic
Summary: When Kovu and Kiara have cubs and become King and Queen, everything seems fine. But with the return of an old enemy, how will things possibly last? Who will be the hero that saves the day? Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

**Here we go! The first chapter of Lion King 3: Dethroned! I came up with the title last night. I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King, The Lion King 2, or any characters beside Enzu, Chuma, Kana, Sauda, and Adimu.**

**I'm only doing the disclaimer for this first chapter.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day over the Pridelands. At Pride Rock, the lionesses were all gathered around Kiara. Kovu and Simba were also there. Kovu was smiling proudly, looking down at his and Kiara's two newborn sons. One had golden fur, and emerald green eyes. He also had a delicate pink Pridelander nose. He was the older of the two royal cubs. He cuddled into his warm mother happily. His slightly younger brother had chestnut brown fur, a cream coloured muzzle, and ruby eyes. He looked up at his parents, blinking.

"Enzu," Kiara breathed, focusing on her golden son. "And Chuma," she continued, looking to her chestnut son. Kovu smiled.

"Those are great names, Kiara," he said, nuzzling his mate. Kiara smiled at him. Simba and Nala moved to nuzzle their daughter. She nuzzled them back. Rafiki arrived a few minutes later, and then scooped up Enzu. He wiped the royal fruit juice on his forehead. Enzu rolled his eyes to try to look at where the juice was, but then sneezed. Rafiki chuckled, and then took him up to the peak. He held him up in the light, letting the animals of the Pridelands view the new Prince. Enzu looked around excitedly. Mufasa, Simba's father and Enzu and Chuma's great grandfather, smiled down from above. Rafiki took Enzu back down to his parents very shortly. The old mandrill then took Chuma, wiping the juice on his forehead. The brown cub tried to swat Rafiki's hand, but he missed. Rafiki carried him up to the peak, and presented the second Prince. After a minute, the mandrill brought Chuma back down to Kiara and Kovu, who smiled widely. Kiara and Kovu nuzzled both their sons as they drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after, a dark furred lioness with several scars carried over a new, also dark furred cub, who had tiny very pale yellow spots of fur on her hindquarters. The scarred lioness laid down beside Kiara, and gently set her cub down in her arms. The cub blinked at Kiara few times, and then yawned. She cuddled into her mother as she fell asleep.

"Your cubs are cute, Kiara!" Kana exclaimed. Kiara grinned at her childhood friend.

"Your cub is cute as well," Kiara commented. Kana smiled in thanks. The two new mothers smiled down at their new cubs proudly. Vitani approached her brother, followed by a small rusty red coloured cub, whom had tiny streaks of silver in her fur. She also had silver coloured dots around her eyes, and a silver triangular mark coming up from her nose. She jumped around, excited to see her two new cousins.

"Congratulations, Kovu!" Vitani greeted. Kovu smiled.

"Hello, Vitani...Are you excited to see your new cousins, Adimu?" Kovu answered. The rusty red cub, Adimu, nodded vigorously. "Well, they're asleep right now, but you can still look at them," the lion said. Adimu bounced over to where Kiara and Kana were lying with their cubs. The young lioness peered down at Enzu and Chuma.

"Man, their so tiny! I can't wait to play with them!" Adimu announced. She looked over at the tiny dark cub.

"So, what's this one's name?" Adimu asked excitedly.

"Her name is Sauda," Kana replied. Adimu smiled widely.

"So, there's Enzu and Chuma and Sauda. I bet they'll all be lots of fun when they get a bit older!" Adimu shouted. The three tiny cubs stirred a little. Adimu jumped back, scared that she had woken the newborns up.

"I'm sorry! I'll be more quiet," the rusty cub said, a little more quietly. Vitani walked over.

"You're not being troublesome, are you Adimu?" Vitani asked. Adimu shook her head excitedly.

"Hey, look Timon, that cub looks like she's having a seize-up," a familiar voice spoke.

"That's seizure, Pumbaa. Man, what a mook!" the resident meerkat, Timon, said. The two friends were approaching. Adimu leapt straight into their path, growling lightly.

"I'll show you a mook!" she exclaimed, and she started to bat Timon around like a toy. The meerkat was shrieking shrilly, attracting Simba and Nala's attention. The two raised an eyebrow upon seeing the spectacle. Adimu managed to toss Timon into the air like a pro, although she was very careful not to really hurt him.

"Help! Help me, Pumbaa!" Timon exclaimed, rising and falling through the air, flipping and spinning. Pumbaa jumped from side to side, worried, yet not knowing how to help his tiny friend. Simba and Nala began to laugh. Kovu, Kiara and Kana all snickered.

"Okay, Adimu, put him down," Vitani said. Adimu gracefully caught Timon between her paws gently, and set him down. Timon shuddered, and dusted himself off.

"Humph!" he responded, and standing as tall as he could, which wasn't very tall, he marched over to Simba.

"Hey Simba, old buddy, old pal...You couldn't have lent a paw?" Timon asked, smacking Simba's foreleg lightly.

"Err...Sorry, Timon," Simba replied, smiling.

"Meerkat juggling seems to be the new trend," Kana piped up, sending everyone except Timon into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, the funny is my thing!" Timon exclaimed loudly. Sauda quickly popped her tiny head up over her mom's arms to peer at Timon in surprise and confusion. Timon walked over to her.

"Well now, this one seems to be more my size!" Timon said, making even the newborn giggle. She reached out one dark paw and prodded him, curious. Timon jumped back in a funny manner.

"Hey, paws off!" Timon responded. Simba walked over and bent down.

"Relax Timon; she's never seen a meerkat before. She's just curious," Simba told him. Timon looked to be in awe.

"Never seen a meerkat before? This poor deprived child! What are you monsters doing to her?" Timon asked quickly. Sauda tried to reach out to poke Timon again.

"Timon, she was born very recently. She hasn't seen much of anything yet," Simba said, batting the meerkat towards the curious young cub gently.

"Hey!" Timon protested. "What do you think I am, a toy?" he asked. In response, Kana leaned her head down, and licked Timon's back slowly, causing him to shudder. Also, his fur on his back was standing straight up, so it looked humorous. As all the lions started laughing, even Pumbaa joined in.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Timon exclaimed, crossing his arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I figured that since every other Lion King 3 story I read, it never really has Timon or Pumbaa in it (alive), I'd feature the two in the very first chapter. Besides, I needed something to take up space LOL. I hope their not TOO out of character! **

**Review please!**


	2. Chuma's Feelings

**Welcome back! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A few months later, the three cubs were adventurous. They liked running around the Pridelands, though never out of sight of whoever was watching them. Today, Kovu was explaining about being king to Enzu. Adimu, Sauda, Chuma, and a male who was just a little older than Adimu, named Kondo, who had bluish gray fur, an Outlander nose, a light gray muzzle and belly, freckles, and a messy fur tuft, were just lazing about. At least, until a certain duo ran up.

"Hey, Kid!" Timon called out. All four cubs turned towards him.

"No, no, the girl Kid," Timon responded. Chuma and Kondo turned away, but Adimu and Sauda still stared at him.

"You know which one I mean! The brown girl Kid!" Timon shouted in exasperation. Sauda got up and trotted over. Adimu turned back to the other two.

"Let's go catch some bugs," the meerkat offered.

"You mean, let's go have me catch some bugs, and you guys eat 'em!" Sauda explained. Timon and Pumbaa nodded excitedly. "Sure!" Sauda shouted eagerly, and the now trio rushed away.

"Who'd wanna eat bugs all day? Sauda's kinda weird for hanging out with those two... They're my grandpa's friends!" Chuma exclaimed. Adimu and Kondo shrugged lazily. "Well, either way this is boring...Let's play Tag," Chuma offered. Both of his friends rose to their feet.

"Alright. There's no way you're gonna catch me, dude," Kondo boasted.

"I'm pretty quick on my feet too!" Adimu shouted excitedly. "But whose gonna be it?" she asked.

"I'm not!" Kondo announced.

"Me neither...So I guess it's gonna be you, Adimu," Chuma told her. Adimu smirked.

"Okay! Well, I'll catch one of you in no time!" she said, determined. Chuma and Kondo ran off, Adimu close on their heels. The two males soon split off, going in two directions. With no hesitation, Adimu chased Chuma. She was gaining on him pretty quickly, while Kondo was standing in the other direction smugly. Chuma put on a tiny burst of speed, and ran towards Kondo. Adimu didn't let it slow her and she went just as fast as before, and continued to gain on Chuma. The brown male worried for a second, but kept running towards Kondo.

However, the bluish gray male realized what he was doing, and he turned and ran. Chuma gasped, his red fur tuft falling into his eyes slightly, and he fell. Adimu laughed not unkindly, tagged the fallen lion and ran ahead. Chuma got to his feet.

The three cubs played the rest of the afternoon. They met up with Sauda and Enzu later, back at Pride Rock.

"Wahoo! today was exciting!" Sauda exclaimed. Adimu and Kondo were lying down, while Sauda, Enzu and Chuma were sitting up.

"What, did you fall in the waterhole again?" Chuma asked, rolling his eyes. Sauda stuck her tongue out at him.

"No! Timon and Pumbaa and I were _ALMOST _blasted by a stinkbug! Luckily, we got outta there just in time," Sauda explained. Kondo and Adimu nodded.

"And I got to learn more about the Pridelands and what it's gonna be like to be king," Enzu spoke up. "There's a lot to know..." he trailed off.

"Well, while you two were busy, we played Tag," Chuma replied. Sauda and Enzu nodded knowingly.

As the sun began to set, Kana walked up behind Sauda silently. The other cubs looked over Sauda at her mother, but they said nothing. Kana bent and picked Sauda up by her scruff. The cub started to wiggle.

"Mom!" she protested. The scarred lioness just smugly carried her cub into the cave, ignoring any attempts from the cub to free herself. Enzu, Chuma, Adimu and Kondo laughed lightly as their friend got carried off. Shortly, the four all entered the cave for the night.

* * *

The next day, Chuma was the first one awake. The brown cub hopped over to where Kovu and Kiara slept. He jumped onto his father, waking him up.

"Chuma...what are you doing?" Kovu asked sleepily. Chuma grinned.

"Well, I kinda wanted to learn about the Pridelands, like Enzu did yesterday!" he exclaimed. Kovu thought for a moment, and then looked at his younger son.

"I'm sorry, Chuma...I can't tell you what Enzu learned yesterday. He's going to be king..." Kovu said apologetically. He laid his head back down as he drifted back to sleep.

Chuma, however, was mad that he wasn't going to get to learn the stuff Enzu did. He ran out of the cave, stopping to look at the sunrise for a few minutes. Then he carried on and ran down the stair-like rocks and ran away from Pride Rock. When he was a far ways away, he started to grumble and complain.

"Man, I wanna be the king! I bet I'd be an awesome king, way better than Enzu! I should get to learn all that stuff too... Just because he's a minute or two older, he gets special treatment! He's just gonna be a super stuck up snob! Grar!" Chuma growled angrily to himself, batting stones with his paw as he walked farther and farther away from Pride Rock. "I bet he's gonna be able to do whatever he wants, too!" the brown cub complained. He travelled on, not wanting to go back and face his slightly older brother. He jumped up on a rock and sat there.

"'Oh look at me, I'm Enzu and I'm going to be the future snob of Pride Rock! I think I'm so much better than anyone else, even my own brother because he's just a loser!'" Chuma snarled out. "Why couldn't I have been born first? I would be an awesome king!" he shouted. A couple of sleeping birds woke up and fluttered away from the perturbed lion cub. He clawed at the rock with his extracted claws. With a flustered sigh, he collapsed onto the surface. He hung his head, and was completely unaware of two approaching hyenas, hungry for a snack. Once they were just a few feet away, Chuma raised his head. He jumped up in alarm upon seeing the wild dogs. They grinned evilly and hungrily.

"Lookie, what have we got here?" One the hyenas cackled. The other licked his lips.

"Looks like a pretty chubby breakfast!" he exclaimed. Chuma growled, but it only caused the two hyenas to laugh.

"Oh, he thinks he's intimidating!" the first hyena taunted. The brown cub backed up apprehensively. The two hyenas only came closer. The first hyena raised her paw as if to strike, and Chuma squeezed his eyes shut. However, the blow never came. With a loud roar, a dark furred lioness with various scars leapt upon the hyena fiercely, pinning her easily under one firm paw, claws extracted. The male hyena jumped at the dark lioness. Kana raised her other paw, and struck a hard blow across the eyes. The hyena fell back, whimpering, as he tried to wipe blood from his eyes. It kept pulsing from the deep gashes, and he ran off blindly. The pinned hyena wriggled out from Kana's grasp, receiving a couple of scratches on her neck as a result. She took one look at the scowling lioness, and turned and ran as quick as she could. Chuma, who had opened his eyes when the roar had come, looked at Kana with newfound respect and awe.

"That...That was amazing!" he praised. Kana raised an eyebrow at the young prince.

"And just what do you think you're doing out here without any supervision whatsoever? If I hadn't decided on a stroll this early morning, you'd have been hyena chow! You must be more careful, your parents would be devastated if ANYTHING happened to you!" the scarred lioness scolded strictly. Chuma hung his head in shame; he hadn't meant to make anyone worry about him, and Kana was right. It was dangerous to be out so early without anyone with him or watching him...

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded. Kana simply picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and walked off towards Pride Rock.

* * *

**So, what do you think? A little sibling jealousy!**

**Review please! :)**


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3 :) Sorry for the delay, I was trying to come up with how this chapter would set up for the rest of the story. I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of the hardest chapters for me to write, content wise. Enjoy, and I promise to _try_ to update sooner :D **

* * *

When Kana got back to Pride Rock with Chuma, Kiara rushed out of the cave like lightning. The dark lioness set the prince down. Chuma stared at his paws, embarrassed.

"Where were you?" Kiara asked sternly.

"I...I just went for a walk," Chuma answered meekly.

"He almost became breakfast for a couple of stupid hyenas," Kana informed her friend. Kiara growled. Chuma took a few steps back. Kovu joined them at this point, and was curious about the angry expression on his mate's face.

"What's wrong?" Kovu asked. His son backed away, but Kana pushed him forward with her paw.

"Your son was almost eaten by hyenas this morning, because he went for a walk by himself," the scarred lioness told him. Kovu's eyes flashed in anger.

"You could've been killed! What possessed you to go out by yourself so early?" the lion growled out. The cub gulped nervously.

"I...just wanted to explore a little...I couldn't wait," Chuma said nervously. He couldn't tell his parents he'd gone out because he was jealous of his brother; he was still a prince, albeit a prince who would never be king and that gnawed at him from the inside, and a prince shouldn't be jealous of his kin. Kiara turned away from her son, too angry to deal with it. However, in a fit of indecision, she turned back.

"We were worried about you! Don't go out by yourself again!" Kiara scolded. Chuma nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enzu, Sauda, Adimu, Kondo, and a lioness who was just old enough to not be shadowed by her mother and had orange fur and unusual pink eyes named Yamileth were all lounging by the waterhole.

"What a lazy day...Finally, a chance to relax," Sauda yawned.

"You're old before your time!" Adimu shouted out. Sauda stuck her tongue out playfully.

"The term is mature, Adimu. Not like you'd know that," Kondo snickered. Adimu turned to the bluish gray lion and batted him in the head. The two began to wrestle playfully, as Enzu and Sauda watched and laughed. Yamileth stayed quiet, lying close to the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Enzu asked. Yamileth blushed.

"I-I'm j-just s-s-shy," she stuttered.

"Well, I'm sure we're all going to be really good friends, so don't worry about it. We'll get you out of your shell soon enough," Sauda piped in with a smile.

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to you either," Enzu said. "So you can feel safe with us," he added. Yamileth raised her head, and nodded.

"O-Okay," she replied slowly. The three grinned, until Kondo and Adimu rolled straight into Sauda, knocking her over. Enzu laughed lightly. Sauda got to her feet and crouched. Enzu sat up, staring at her. Sauda pounced, colliding with Enzu and knocking the lighter cub off his paws. The two wrestled until Enzu pinned Sauda. He smiled down at her smugly. She stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, there was a yelp and a splash as Adimu landed in the waterhole, losing her wrestling match against Kondo.

"Haha! See, us guys are the best!" Kondo exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest. The soggy lioness sulked, still in the water. The little bit of a fur tuft she did have, which was unusual on lionesses, flopped into her eyes. She smacked the water with her paws a couple times, showing her disapproval. Adimu left the water, standing next to Kondo. She smirked as she proceeded to shake water from her fur, dousing the older cub successfully. He scowled.

"I hate you so much right now," he told the smug lioness beside him. She ignored him with a smile. Then her face lit up with an idea. She waited for a few minutes, then leaned over and licked Kondo's cheek. He froze with surprise as Adimu ran a short distance away, laughing. Then he shook his head, snapping out of his stupor.

"Hey! Don't give me your stupid girl germs!" he shouted, racing after the rust-coloured lioness. Adimu laughed, and continued to run away from him. Enzu and Sauda just shook their heads.

"Man...Their always on the go," Enzu said. Sauda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, don't be so boring...King," the dark lioness taunted. She bounced away, Enzu following in pursuit. Yamileth rose to her feet shyly, and ran off after the other cubs slowly at first, then faster as she became more comfortable. The lionesses watching the cubs grinned.

Soon, Chuma joined his friends. They were once again lying by the waterhole.

"Hey guys," he greeted. The group all turned to look at him.

"I thought you were in trouble," Enzu pointed out.

"I was, but mom and dad let me out here...Only because you guys are here and there are two lionesses watching," Chuma explained. The friends all nodded. "So, anyone want to play Hide and Seek?" he asked.

"Sure," they all answered.

"Since you suggested it, you can be It," Kondo added. Chuma grumbled lightly, and then nodded. He covered his eyes with his paws and began to count, as his friend rushed off to find hiding spots. Enzu hid in a large bush, while Sauda managed to get up into a stunted short tree with the aid of a large rock next to it, and she helped Yamileth into the tree too. Adimu found a small spot between the roots of another tree, and Kondo squeezed through a hole in a group of rocks into a cavern. Chuma uncovered his eyes and started looking. He wandered around, trying to find any of the group. Sauda and Yamileth watched him from up in the branches and leaves of the tree, Sauda smirking smugly.

Soon, Chuma wandered close to the border. He kept looking, grumbling to himself. He crossed into the Outlands.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, curious about where he was. Not paying attention, the cub tripped and tumbled. Landing belly down, the lion shook his head. He stood up, coughing a little.

"Well, well, what's this? An intruding cub," a voice snarled out. Chuma backed up, eyes wide.

"W-who's there?" he stuttered, frightened. Red eyes glared at him from the shadows viciously.

"Who're you?" the voice asked, crimson eyes narrowing. The young prince gulped nervously.

"I-I'm Chuma...And you better not hurt me, o-or my d-dad will k-kill you. I'm the p-prince, after all," he stated. The eyes flashed angrily.

"Prince?" it roared, causing Chuma to back up even further.

"Y-y-yes, b-b-but I-I w-won't be k-king...I-I'm n-not the oldest," he confessed, although he didn't know why he was telling the stranger this. For a few moments, there was no sound.

"Do you want to be king?" the voice asked, calm now.

"Y-Yes, I d-do...I-I'd do a-anything t-to be K-King," the cub answered, scared that if he stopped talking he'd be killed. The red eyes softened, but just slightly.

"Then listen to me...I'll make you king. There's just one little thing I'm going to need you to do for me..." the voice said. A paw shot out and pulled the cub close. Chuma nodded as he received his instruction, shocked at what he was to do. He really wanted to be king, though...

* * *

Meanwhile, the two lionesses had ended up in a long interesting conversation, and ended up losing track of the cubs. They panicked, and raced off to find the cubs.

Sauda, Enzu, Yamileth, Adimu and Kondo had all come out of hiding by this time.

"Hey, he should have found someone or given up by now!" Kondo huffed.

"Where is he, anyway?" Enzu asked, looking around but failing to see his brother. Everyone looked around, alarmed. Just then, the two lionesses reached them.

"Where's Chuma?" they shouted. The cubs shrugged, concerned for the missing prince. One lioness, a former outlander with greyish brown fur named Marpenzi, took the cubs back to Pride Rock, while the other, a Pridelander named Nadra, went to search for Chuma. She soon found him close by.

"There you are! We were worried about you!" she scolded. "Stop running off! You're a prince, you can't keep doing whatever you want!" she added. The cub scowled. The two headed back to Pride Rock.

Kiara and Kovu were enraged to find out their son had escaped the two lionesses' watch.

"What are you thinking? You're so reckless! Don't you understand that you could get killed?" Kovu roared. The brown cub slunk back. Kovu stormed off into the den. Kiara looked at her son, said nothing, and followed Kovu. Chuma laid down and put his head on his paws. He stayed there until it grew dark, and then entered the cave.

* * *

**This chapter started off with angry parents, and ends with angry parents. Sorry if Kiara and Kovu seem too angry...They won't be angry the whole time. I think... They'll be in better moods, but not until much later. Enjoy, Read and Review! :D**


	4. Horrible Shock

**Here's Chapter 4! :) A much quicker upload, I really wanted to write this chapter. Warning: Characters die in this chapter, and I suppose its kind of graphic, I went into a lot of detail. So just be careful of that, if you don't like that. Kay? Good. Read and Review :) Enjoy!**

* * *

That morning, Chuma thought about the plan. He was almost scared to go through with it, but he was even more frightened of what would happen if the lioness found out he hadn't. He would surely be killed. She hadn't sounded like someone to disobey. He trotted out of the cave, about to go play with his friends, when Kana stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, young prince?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm just going to go play," he answered, and side-stepped her. However, the dark lioness caught him with her paw.

"I've been instructed to keep an eye on you at all times," she informed him, and then let him go. The brown cub trotted off to the waterhole, Kana watching every step he took. She also stayed relatively close. Chuma snorted in annoyance.

For the rest of the day, Chuma was followed by the dark furred lioness. By the time he entered the cave to sleep, he was sick of her. He glared over at the scarred lioness, who was asleep with Sauda beside her. Before he fell asleep, he'd fully made up his mind. Tomorrow, the plan was being put into action.

The next day, the young prince rose to his feet with a yawn. He walked out of the cave, stretching. He saw his grandfather at the peak of Pride Rock, looking out over the Pridelands. Chuma went up to him and sat down.

"Morning, Grandpa," he greeted.

"Good morning, Chuma," Simba replied with a smile.

"Hey, Grandpa, what's being king like?" the cub asked. Simba looked at him, and then looked back at the lands.

"Well...It's a lot of responsibility," Simba said. "At the same time, though...I feel proud to have been king," he added. Chuma looked at his feet.

"I wish I could be king," he spoke up. "Instead, Enzu is the one that gets to be king, while I'm just...just not important," he admitted.

"Look, maybe your brother's going to be king. That doesn't make you any less important, Chuma. You should be proud of Enzu," Simba told him. Chuma forced a smile.

"Yeah...I guess. I don't know, I don't want to live in his shadow forever," he responded.

"You won't," the older lion assured him. Chuma looked up at his grandfather.

"You're right...Hey Grandpa, could we take a walk today sometime?" he asked. Simba smiled and nodded. Chuma smiled back, and walked back to the cave. His friends were awake by now.

"Hey, Chuma, we're going to the waterhole. You want to come?" Enzu asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here today," the brown cub answered. The older prince shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Kondo piped up, and the group headed off. Chuma hung around Pride Rock for a while, until he and Simba went for their walk. The two left Pride Rock.

"Do you miss being king?" Chuma asked.

"Hm...Yes and no. I mean, it was pretty interesting being king, but now I get to help your mom and dad," Simba replied. The young prince nodded. He looked around; the plan was just about ready. The two kept moving in silence.

Suddenly, a brawny light brown lioness, with cream ears and muzzle, with an X shaped scar on her forehead with the points going down over her eyes, and several other scars and grey eyes, jumped out of nowhere, roughly headbutting Simba. He lost his balance, falling to the ground. He got back up with a snarl, showing his teeth. Chuma backed away as several more lionesses showed themselves. The young prince turned and ran as the fight commenced, ignoring the roars of pain and the growling he could hear behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other lionesses were hunting, except for Kana. She had stayed behind this time. She was looking around the Pridelands, when she saw a little brown cub running. She rushed down to meet Chuma.

"What happened now?" she asked sternly.

"Grandpa...Lionesses...There was an ambush!" the young prince shouted worriedly. Kana's eyes widened and she let out a growl.

"Go up to the cave, and don't leave until the other lionesses get back!" she growled out, and Chuma nodded. He bounded up the stair-like steps quickly, and darted into the cave as the scarred lioness ran her fastest towards the ambush. She soon arrived.

Simba was bleeding heavily and panting. He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. Kana roared viciously, leaping at the nearest lioness. With one hard blow to the neck, the enemy lioness went limp. The others, seeing this, backed off just a little. Kana's bloodied claws dug into the dirt. Simba, losing a lot of blood, fell. The scarred lioness crouched, waiting for the next one to make a move.

The enemy lionesses parted to either side to let another pass. They all smirked as they watched their leader walk past them. The light brown lioness with crimson eyes and one ear with a chunk tore out of it grinned evilly at the dark furred lioness who had thrown her off a cliff a long time ago.

"Well, well, it's been a while. I see you still have those scars from our last encounter," Zira snarled. Kana glared.

"So do you," the darker lioness replied, referring to the scars over Zira's right eye, across the left side of her jaw, down her neck, and the shredded remains of her left ear, which was basically a stub. Zira growled.

"This time, I'm going to be the one walking away," she said fiercely. Zira leapt at the chocolate lioness. Their claws raked each other, Zira's claws running down over both Kana's eyes. She roared with pain, claws flailing and almost catching Zira's throat, but missing. Zira knocked Kana down, grinning. Kana tried to wipe blood away from her eyes, but it kept bleeding. It reminded her of the hyenas she had saved Chuma from. Realizing she would probably bleed out anyway, she rose to her feet again. Zira chuckled. The other lionesses moved in closer. The brawny one that had headbutted Simba leapt at Kana, clawing her back. The two clawed and wrestled fiercely, kicking up dirt. The darker lioness eventually knocked the grey eyed one away, and she snarled.

Zira and the other lioness, Intisar, attacked Kana together. The two knocked the dark lioness down. The three all clawed wildly. The final blow came when Zira's claws slashed across Kana's throat, blood pulsing out messily. Zira and Intisar grinned maliciously and backed off. The other lionesses all grinned too, at the success of their plan. The group turned and left the Pridelands.

* * *

It was only a short time after that the hunting party came across the bodies. Kiara and Nala stared in horror and disbelief. They turned away, not being able to look at the mess. It was not until they'd gotten back to Pride Rock and buried the two that they broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Between this, Sauda, Enzu, Adimu, Kondo and Yamileth had returned. They'd been shocked to find out about the deaths, and Sauda was the third to be sobbing. Kondo and Yamileth took turns nuzzling Sauda comfortingly, while Enzu and Adimu went to Kiara and Nala.

"How could this happen!" Kiara screamed through her tears. "This one hunt, and..." she trailed off, beginning to cry too hard to speak. Sauda and Nala were similarly choked up, not being able to say one word.

Chuma sat out on the peak of Pride Rock. He felt absolutely sick and disgusted with himself. If he hadn't asked Simba to go for a walk with him today, this never would have happened.

'Being king is not worth this!' he shouted to himself mentally. He laid down and began to weep. No one noticed; as everyone was too busy comforting each other and especially Kiara, Nala, and Sauda.

Hours later, Chuma was still sitting outside. Sauda had heard the whole story; how Chuma and Simba had been out for a walk when they were ambushed, and her mom went to Simba's aid. The dark cub left the cave. She went and stood by Chuma.

"You!" she hissed. The prince looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry about your mom—"Chuma said, before getting cut off.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't gone out for that stupid walk, my mom would still be alive right now!" she responded angrily. Chuma blinked in surprise.

"This isn't anyone's fault, except maybe the lionesses' that killed her!" he snapped.

"All you ever do...Is screw up!" Sauda roared.

The lionesses in the cave heard a sudden howl of pain. Several rushed out. Chuma was holding his paws to the top of his muzzle. Sauda stood there with one paw raised, claws extracted, and tiny drops of blood falling from her claws. She looked over to the lionesses. Enzu, Adimu, and Kondo all came out, and were shocked. Sauda looked at Enzu sadly, before she turned and ran. She ran down the stair-like steps, and away from Pride Rock. No one paid attention, except the cubs. Enzu watched her run, until he couldn't see her anymore. Then they turned back to Chuma. He removed his paws to show four claw marks across the top of his muzzle. They were bleeding, and the lionesses were offering to help him.

All that night, Enzu sat at the peak of Pride Rock. Tears ran down his face, for his grandfather and his brother. And of course for Sauda.

* * *

**Well, there we go. I'm sorry if I made anyone not like this story/chapter by killing off Kana and Simba, removing Sauda temporarily, and clawing Chuma across the face. Oh yeah, and Chuma is still just a cub. He really wanted to be king, and he said he'd do anything. He didn't really think he'd feel quite _THAT_ awful about the plan, and he couldn't really imagine how everyone else would feel. And he certainly wouldn't have suspected Sauda blaming him for her mom's death. Clearing things up. **

**Yes, I brought Zira back. BAH! Those scars that were mentioned? She got them in my Lion King 2 rewrite. Read and Review! Enjoy :)**


	5. Invasion

**My shortest chapter yet (only by about 40 words or so), but I can't think of anything else I want to put in this chapter specifically. Enjoy, sorry for the wait...Well if anyone's actually READING this, that is! -sob-**

* * *

Shortly before dawn, Chuma woke up. He yawned and rose, looking around the cave. He didn't see Enzu, which surprised him. He exited the cave and found his brother sleeping by the cave entrance. He walked over and shook him gently. The golden cub's emerald eyes opened slowly. He blinked at looked at his slightly younger brother, curious as to why he was waking him up so early.

"What's up?" Enzu asked with a yawn. Chuma looked at his paws, upset.

"You have to run away," he told his brother. Enzu sat up, frowning.

"Run away? Why?" the older prince asked. The brown cub didn't look at him.

"The lionesses that killed Grandpa and Kana...They're going to show up to take over today," Chuma said, only loud enough for Enzu to hear.

"How do you know ..." Enzu trailed off. "You! You set it up that they'd get killed!" he hissed angrily, putting it together. "How could you! Sauda was right to blame you!" he continued.

"I'm sorry...But please...If you don't run, they'll kill you," the younger prince pleaded sorrowfully.

"I should tell mom and dad!" the older spat. Chuma felt tears rushing to his eyes, and he tried to blink them back.

"P-Please...Run away..." he tried again, a tear spilling out and rolling down his face. Enzu glared at him for a moment, and then his expression softened slightly.

"Fine. I'll go," he surrendered, and he bolted away. He ran down the stair-like steps and into the distance. Chuma watched his brother go. He turned away and went back into the cave when he couldn't see Enzu anymore. He laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sauda was lying down in a little gap between roots of a tall tree. She had run most of the day, only stopping when her paws and legs had begun to hurt. She'd caught a lot of bugs and ate them, and now she was resting. She tried not to think of her mother; that would keep her from getting any sleep. She eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Chuma woke again at dawn. He slipped out of the cave without being noticed. Most of the lionesses were still asleep. Chuma slipped away from Pride Rock, alert. He took his time travelling to the border. Zira was waiting for the young prince. He followed her back into the Outlands.

Kiara and Kovu panicked when they woke up, not being able to find either of their two sons. Kiara burst into tears again, fearing the worst. Kovu tried to comfort her, but she kept crying. Kovu looked to Nala, worried. She looked just as worried. A comforting breeze rose and ruffled the fur of the three. Kiara felt just a tiny bit better, although she didn't understand why.

Around midday, Zira and her followers, plus Chuma, were headed towards Pride Rock. Zira was carrying Chuma in her mouth. Intisar grinned widely beside Zira. As they neared Pride Rock, the lionesses of Kovu and Kiara's pride started to spot them. The lionesses gathering at one point to stare at one area got Kiara's attention. She stared in utter disbelief as Zira, who was believed to be dead, kept coming forward. Then the golden lioness noticed what the evil lioness was carrying, and her heart stopped for a moment. Kovu growled beside her, and Vitani's claws were out. A large group of hyenas began to gather behind the invading lionesses. Everyone was shocked; if a fight broke out now, it'd be over before it even began.

Zira moved up the stair-like steps smoothly, and walked until she was standing before Kovu, Kiara and Vitani. She set Chuma down, and put her paw in front of him. Kovu growled menacingly.

"Growl again, and you and your lionesses will be ripped to shreds," his mother threatened. Kovu glared at her, but he did not growl again. Adimu hid behind Vitani's foreleg, peeking out at her grandmother. Kondo stood as close as any of the lionesses, a scowl set on his face.

"Ha! Look at this cub, acting like a full grown lion!" Intisar taunted. Kondo bared his teeth. Intisar swatted him forward, towards a hyena. The hyena, the female Kana had fought off and who still had tiny scratches on her neck, grabbed Kondo and with a toss of her head, flung him behind the group. He hit the rock roughly, rolling and falling down the ledges. He stopped when he hit the ground. Hyenas laughed maliciously. The bluish gray lion rose to his feet unsteadily. A male hyena with scars across his face approached. Kondo growled lightly.

"Are you still trying to be brave? How brave will you be in my stomach!" the hyena cackled. Kondo backed away slowly, and then he turned and ran. The hyena chased him. The cub panted, trying to escape from the pursuing hyena. When he was about to collapse, he saw the rock grouping where he had hidden in the game of Hide and Seek. He squeezed into the hole quickly, falling into the cavern just as the hyena got there. He got his paw into the hole, causing Kondo to draw as far back as he could. The hyena wriggled his paw around, but when he failed to catch the cub, he tried to pull his paw back. When his paw didn't come free, he realized, as well as Kondo, that his paw was stuck. Kondo smirked as he rolled over carefully, and crawled through the cavern away from the hyena, and he came to an opening. With some trouble, the cub pulled himself out. He grinned at his success. Realizing it was too dangerous for him to go back to Pride Rock as the hyenas would kill him, Kondo travelled off in another direction, careful not to let the trapped hyena see him.

The hyena, Akida, eventually got his paw free. He peered into the hole, and was surprised to see no cub. He growled to himself, but trotted off back to Pride Rock.

"Did you get that kid?" another hyena asked. Akida licked his lips.

"Yeah, he was great!" the scarred hyena lied.

Chuma was down by the waterhole by himself. He was surprised when Adimu appeared. The prince looked up at her; she looked angry and disgusted, but upset as well.

"Kondo's gone too now because of you! Are you happy now?" she hissed angrily, tears swelling up at the corners of her eyes. Her claws were out and digging into the dirt.

"I'm sorry," Chuma whispered. Adimu's eyes flashed.

"Sorry doesn't bring Kondo BACK!" she roared. The prince flinched; he assumed she would strike him the same as Sauda had. Instead, the lioness turned and walked away. Chuma was surprised, and then felt even worse.

"I bet even Yamileth hates me now too," he muttered. Adimu felt tears rolling down her face. Sauda had run away, Enzu had disappeared, and now Kondo was dead. She felt certain she would make sure nothing happened to Yamileth; she was the only friend Adimu had left. When she got back to the cave, safe from being watched by the hyenas, she flopped down, depressed.

* * *

**There we go. So far I got rid of three important characters. Temporarily, besides if they don't go, another important character can't enter the story. So blah. Read and Review! :)**


	6. A New Pride and A New Master

**Here we go. Chapter 6. I can honestly say this is my favorite so far, and I hope anyone's who reading this enjoys this chapter as much as I do, maybe more :) Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Several days later, Sauda was exhausted. She'd gotten out of the Pridelands as quickly as possible, and as far as she could get. Now she was out of energy. She was half asleep when a larger shadow fell over her. She struggled to her feet, alarmed. She looked up at the light brown lioness who was watching her with concern. Sauda took a step back, and then she collapsed, passing out. The lioness, who was now even more concerned, carefully picked the cub up by her scruff, and turned to take her back to her pride.

Sauda came to later. The sun was setting, and several cubs were watching over her. Sauda gasped, but she was too hungry or thirsty to jump up. A tan coloured lion cub turned and pushed a fresh piece of meat towards the dark lioness. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with gratitude, and then dug in. Once she was full, the cubs showed Sauda to their waterhole. She began to drink, while the strange cubs watched her.

"Um...Hi," Sauda said awkwardly. The tan cub who had pushed the meat to her stepped forward. He had dark gray eyes.

"Hi. I'm Asani, and who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Sauda," the dark cub answered. As the other cubs introduced themselves and greeted her, Sauda thought of Pride Rock. She decided she would stay with this pride. The light brown lioness who had saved Sauda's life trotted up then. She smiled warmly upon seeing Sauda look so much better. The dark cub looked up at the older lioness with a shy smile.

"Thank you...Thank you for saving me," Sauda said. The lioness nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm Hafza," the lioness replied.

"I'm Sauda," Sauda replied. The cubs were bouncing around.

"Do you want to play Hide and Seek with us?" Asani asked Sauda. She smiled and nodded, the cubs all running off together. Asani was it; he covered his eyes and waited while everyone else hid. Another cub helped Sauda find a spot since she didn't know the area.

Asani found Sauda last. She tumbled from her spot, knocking him down and the two rolled together. When they stopped, the two cubs let out a laugh. They got up. Asani just looked at Sauda. 'She's kinda pretty' he thought to himself, then shook the thought from his head. The two rejoined the other cubs, and the group spent the rest of the day playing. Later, as night fell, Asani went over to Sauda alone.

"Hey...I was just wondering...Where did you come from?" he asked. The dark lioness looked at him.

"Oh, I came from a place called the Pridelands. I left because...well, I don't want to talk about why I left," she said simply. Asani nodded slowly.

"Well, that's okay. You can tell me whenever you feel comfortable telling me," he told her. Sauda nodded with a smile.

"I think I'd like that, Asani," the dark lioness responded, and then put her head on her paws as if to go to sleep. The young lion got the hint, and headed off to his own spot and laid down. His last thought before falling asleep was that he'd never seen a lioness like Sauda before, and he really liked her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enzu had found another pride as well. He was accepted there, and there were also cubs. One in particular, a tan coloured lioness named Bahiya, took a liking to him rather quickly. She had blue eyes and several black spots on one of her cheeks. She thought Enzu was cute.

* * *

Kondo was still on the move. He was tired, but he had found food for himself and some water. He laid down between some rocks and tried to get some rest. However, a shadow fell over him shortly. Kondo lifted his head, looking up at the figure casting the shadow. He couldn't see the facial features because of where the sun was positioned, but he recognized the shape as a hyena. He jumped up in alarm. He growled, as he extracted his claws and crouched.

"That's a growl? You need some work on that, and look at those claws! You need to properly sharpen them! Lift your hips a little higher and dip your head a little closer to the ground when you crouch as well," the hyena barked roughly. Kondo lifted his hips a tad higher and dropped his head a little lower.

"Now that's a good crouch. You'll be surprised how much of a difference that'll make in a fight. Now, your growl...It should come from your gut," the hyena instructed. The young lion looked up at him curiously.

"Why are you instructing me?"

"'You look like a decent lion cub, and you should be able to properly defend yourself, at the very least! Isn't there any enemies you want to defeat in your life?"

Kondo thought for a second. The hyena that had tried to eat him, Akida, came to mind. Also, there was another...

"There was this one hyena...He had scars across his eyes. I would like to defeat him some day," Kondo admitted. The hyena looked at him for a mere moment.

"Then come with me. Your training will take much longer if you want to defeat Akida," he said, turning and walking away. Kondo paused for a second, and then followed the hyena, curious. The hyena continued until he reached a cave set in the side of a large rock. He turned to face Kondo. They hyena was older. His muzzle was gray, along with tufts of fur on his elbows. He a few scars on his shoulder, and a few more on his side. His right ear was ripped, and black fur flopped into his face. The dark fur going down his neck was a little awkward in appearance, as some had been torn out. His tail looked awkward as well, also missing some fur. He had more spots than average, and under each of his eyes was a gray streak.

"Now, my name is Mafanikio. Since you're young and don't seem to have a pride at the moment, I guess you can stay here with me. I'll train you to be a great fighter," the older hyena said.

"My name's Kondo. I...I would be honoured to stay with you and learn. But...How do you know that hyena...I mean Akida...and I thought hyenas weren't very smart..." the young cub said. Mafanikio growled, and Kondo took a step back.

"Akida...I shall tell you how I know him when I think you're ready to know, and as for hyenas... True, most probably aren't overly smart, but don't think every hyena's stupid," Mafanikio stated sternly.

"I'm sorry," the young lion said nervously. The older hyena studied his face for a few moments.

"Well...Alright. Anyway, about your claws again. You should get inside that cave and sharpen them on the wall," he told his young pupil. Kondo nodded and went inside, extracting his claws. As he sharpened them against the cave wall, he didn't notice the hyena walk away. Once he figured his claws would be satisfactory with the hyena, he stopped. He looked around, puzzled.

"Hey, where'd you go...?" the cub asked aloud, knowing the older hyena wouldn't answer. He sat and waited, beginning to fear he was abandoned. However, not long after, the hyena came trotting back, dragging along a hefty zebra with him. Kondo's jaw dropped as the hyena dropped the kill.

"How...You're one hyena...Kinda old, in fact. How could you kill this zebra by yourself?" the cub asked, bewildered. Mafanikio looked at him, annoyed.

"I have a lot of experience hunting by myself. I knew the right tactics to take this down. Also...I'm NOT OLD!" he shouted.

"Note to self...Defensive about age," Kondo muttered under his breath. Mafanikio glared at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" the cub exclaimed nervously, and began to eat some of the zebra. Mafanikio ate as well. Once the zebra was set aside, the hyena examined Kondo's claws.

"Well...Good. Come on, I'll show you where the waterhole is. You're probably thirsty," the older hyena said, and the two left the cave. Kondo grinned. Someone was treating him like an adult for once, and it felt good. Mafanikio saw his wide grin, and chuckled to himself. A little ways away from the cave, there was a good sized waterhole. The odd pair drank their fill, and headed back.

Once the sun set, the two laid down for the night. Kondo laid relatively close to Mafanikio, who didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, how long have you been out here by yourself?" the cub asked.

"Ever since my son was old enough to leave home, which was a pretty long time ago," the hyena admitted.

"You must of been lonely..." Kondo responded.

"Well...I suppose. I was perfectly fine with living out the rest of my life alone though," Mafanikio said.

"You know, when I'm big and strong, I'm going to go back home. There's a bit of a problem there now, and I'm gonna resolve it. When that's all cleared up, I'm going to come back for you," the young lion told him. The hyena chuckled lightly.

"As long as you promise and work hard," he replied. Kondo nodded, determined.

"I promise," he answered, and then he drifted off to sleep. The old hyena looked at him and smiled warmly. As he drifted off to sleep himself, Mafanikio decided to train the lion as best he could, for the cub, the land he came from...And for Mafanikio himself.

* * *

**Aww. I absolutely love the final bit at the end. I get all tingly inside :) Mafanikio is a good hyena. Now I can't decide on my favorite character anymore... Kondo, Mafanikio, and one more character who appears later would probably all be my favorites, I guess. Read and Review! 8D**


	7. Enter, Bado

**Chapter 7 is here at last. I'd really like to thank lightprincess14 and Sprinklepartycakeicecream for their reviews, and I'd like to thank anyone else who will leave a review. It makes me happy :3 Moving on, here is the next chapter (and the appearance of the last of my three favorite characters, btw :D )**

* * *

Several years later, Sauda was fully grown. Her fur was smooth and still dark, and her eyes were always sparkling with happiness. She'd grown up beside Asani and the other cubs. As they'd gotten older, she and Asani had taken more than a liking to each other—they had both fallen head over heels. Sauda had forgotten about the Pridelands some time ago. Asani was handsome, with a full reddish brown mane. He was very kind to Sauda, and incredibly loyal. She was very happy with him. One night, the two met under a beautiful blanket of stars spread across the night sky. They sat near a pond. Sauda nuzzled the lion affectionately, and then he nuzzled her back. The two smiled, staying close to each other and just looking up at the sky. A breeze ruffled their fur, and then Sauda had the urge to look into the pond water. She looked, seeing her own reflection, although a moment later she noticed something different. She noticed it was the eyes. Although they were ice blue just like hers, there was something there that wasn't in Sauda's own eyes. Sauda tried to place it; she knew she saw that type of gaze before.

Suddenly, it hit her. What was behind those eyes was courage. A never dying will to protect.

"Mom!" Sauda exclaimed suddenly, placing whom the eyes belonged to. Asani looked at her in surprise.

"Sauda, is something the matter?" he asked her. The dark lioness didn't respond; she kept staring at the reflection in silence.

"Go back," a voice whispered in Sauda's head. "You have to...Go back. You don't belong...Here. Not with him," it continued. Sauda recognized the voice as well; it was also her mother's.

"What do you mean go back? Go back where?" the dark lioness asked aloud. Asani looked at her, uncomfortable.

"Who are you talking to, Sauda?" he asked. Again, she didn't answer him.

"The Pridelands, Sauda. Go to...the Pridelands," Kana's voice sounded through her daughter's mind. Sauda gasped as the images of the Pridelands, of Pride Rock, of her friends and her rightful pride were burned into her memory again. As she saw an image of Enzu, she instantly knew she could never be with Asani. She shook her head, trying to clear the images, but they wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, the image of a large pale blonde furred lion with a golden mane and violet eyes entered her mind. Sauda was confused; she'd never seen this lion before in her life.

"Trust me Sauda...You will meet him," Kana's voice rang out one last time.

Asani hadn't taken his eyes off Sauda the entire time. He was concerned. Sauda turned to look at him at last.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered simply. Asani nuzzled her, or tried to, as Sauda moved away from him. He looked at her, confused and a little hurt.

"Asani...This doesn't feel right anymore. Besides, I have to go help my friends," the dark lioness told him.

"Hey, your friends don't need help right now. They want us to be together...Undisturbed..." Asani replied. Sauda's uneasy look instantaneously changed to a frown.

"Your friends are NOT the friends I'm talking about!" she roared, causing the lion to flinch. "I have other friends...Who desperately need me right now. I can't be with you," Sauda informed Asani. Not waiting for his answer, she turned and darted away. Asani, shocked, sat and watched her go. Once the shock wore off, however, he growled loudly. His claws were extracted, and he was angry.

"I'm not going to lose you to some scum who used to be your friends!" he roared, and chased after her.

* * *

Sauda, however, had darted into thick leafy plants and trees. The grass beneath her paws began to change. She ran for a long while. When she stopped, she was exhausted. Sauda was shocked at what she saw then. The Pridelands were dark, there was little grass and water. Large clouds covered the sky, but no rain fell. Sauda backed away, and then turned and went back the way she came a little. She ended up in a jungle.

"T-there's no way I can fix that kind of a problem...W-what good was coming back here?" the lioness asked herself. "There's nothing I can do!" she shouted. She kept walking, not sure where she was going but not caring.

Eventually, Sauda came upon a large pale furred lion with a golden mane sprawled out on a large rock sticking up out of the ground at a slight angle. She thought he looked familiar. Then the lioness realized it was the same lion as she'd seen in her mind. However, he had three scars down over his left eye that she hadn't seen. She walked over timidly. She prodded the lion gently. He didn't move, so she nudged him a little harder. Still, he didn't stir or move. Sauda frowned, and then shoved him off the rock. This, finally, woke the pale lion up.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Couldn't you see I was napping there...?" he asked, a little upset his nap was interrupted. Sauda looked at him. He looked at her too, and then jumped to his feet. Sauda became nervous as he got closer to her. He got still closer before he said anything else.

"Kana?" he asked in disbelief. Then he shook his head. "No, no, she had those spots on her cheek...But hey, you look just like her. Wait wait, let me guess...Kana's daughter?" he babbled. Sauda just nodded slowly, a little frightened.

"Hey! Then I guess you must be my daughter, too! Spitting image of your mother, you know. Very pretty!" he exclaimed. Sauda stared at him in disbelief.

"You're my dad? And why do you keeping saying "hey"?" Sauda asked.

"Yes I am! Aren't you glad to finally meet me? Maybe I like the word hey, hey!" he answered.

"The "hey" is a bit annoying, don't you think?"

"Nope!"

"Well...I do! So knock it off!" Sauda growled.

"Ok, ok, sorry. I'll stop. I'm sorry, I got a little excited that I get to see my daughter!" he exclaimed.

"Great...You have a verbal tic. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Sauda," the lioness replied.

"I'm Bado. I'm glad your mother took my idea of a name for a girl, hey!" the lion answered.

"We already discussed the "hey" thing!"

"Oops. Anyway, what brings you all the way out here?" Bado asked his daughter. Sauda sighed.

"Well...I need to help my friends, but...I don't see how I possibly can! It was useless for me to come back at all..."Sauda explained.

"Nothing's useless. You should go help your friends if they need you," the pale lion answered.

"I'm not my mom, you know. I can't go off fighting any obstacle that gets in my way," the dark lioness snapped.

"I always loved that about your mom, hey! However...Why not? You're her daughter," Bado told her.

"I know that, but I'm nothing like her! I'm not brave or strong or smart...Oh my god, I'm like YOU!" Sauda shouted out loud. Her father frowned, a little offended. "Well, maybe better, I don't have a verbal tic," she added. Bado just turned away.

"Fine, if you can't possibly help your friends, stay here with me. There's a lot to eat here, and there's no one that ever bothers me. This is a great place for a lioness who is cowardly or weak, like you," he said.

"Hey! I'm not cowardly or weak!" Sauda snapped. Bado walked off, Sauda following him.

"Well, if you're not brave or strong, then you must be cowardly and weak," he taunted, edging his daughter on.

"I'm not cowardly and weak, and I'll prove it! I'm going to go help my friends, and I'm going to succeed or die trying, damn it!" she roared. She turned and ran off. Bado turned around with a smile.

"Hey, that's just what I wanted you to do. Good job, Sauda," he said to no one.

* * *

**An all about Sauda chapter :3 Chapter 8 has details involving Pride Rock and its current diaster status, don't worry :3 Also, coming up next: Mafanikio (you may or may not remember him, he's an older hyena last seen in Chapter 6) reveals how he knows Akida (hyena with scars across his eyes, also last seen in chapter 6) **


	8. Back to the Pridelands

**Longest chapter yet :3 This will probably be the longest chapter. There's a lot of dialogue. Enjoy! Read and Review! I thank lightprincess14 for her second review! It means a lot :D**

* * *

Meanwhile, an old hyena and a full grown lion were just lazing in grass.

"You know, you never told me how you know Akida, Mafanikio," Kondo pointed out, shaking a couple of flying bugs out of his full mane. The old hyena looked at him.

"If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you then. It's really short," he answered. Kondo sat up, looking excited, as if he were a cub again.

"Really? I've waited so long to know!" he shouted. Mafanikio laughed.

"You're acting like a cub again! Grow up already, Kondo!" he barked. "Anyway...I've known Akida since he was born...Because I'm his father," he stated simply. Kondo's jaw dropped.

"But...Akida...Akida's a jerk! How can he be your son?" the lion asked incredulously. The old hyena sat up and started scratching behind one ear.

"Damn bugs...Well, it's very simple. When two hyenas love each other very much, they..." Mafanikio started.

"Stop! I don't need to know THAT part! You explained it to me once and that was enough, thanks! I mean...He's nothing like you," Kondo said, flustered. The hyena chuckled.

"He was more like his mother. What a bloodthirsty brute she was. Sarcastic and mean too...She really hated lions, you know? Said she got kicked out of the Pridelands and was fooled by some stupid lion named Scab or something. I don't know. That was about the only thing she told me," Mafanikio answered.

"Then...Out of all the hyenas, why did you turn out to be...um, the one?"

"Ah, well...She got lost, I was out wandering and I found her and...We uhh...Well, you get the point!" he finished, embarrassed. The two sat in awkward silence for a while.

"I bet you'd be able to beat Akida now," the old hyena piped up, and then the silence fell again. The two sat there even longer. Mafanikio coughed a couple of times, while Kondo looked at the sky.

"Should I go now?" Kondo asked his mentor.

"Probably," the hyena responded, and the lion turned and ran off. Mafanikio watched him go. A few minutes later, however, he got an idea and trotted off...

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, everyone was completely miserable. There wasn't enough food for the hyenas and the lionesses, and the latter usually went hungry. Vitani, Kovu and Kiara were watched like hawks even more than the rest. Chuma had long legs and was lanky. He was quick to anger. Zira was still alive, glad that this time her plan had succeeded. Many lionesses had scars from Chuma or Zira when they'd failed to bring back meat, which was getting harder and harder to find. Adimu was depressed all the time, having none of her old energy or eagerness. She'd heard Chuma wanted an heir, and so she had been scared of being picked.

Chuma was currently sitting at the peak of Pride Rock, surveying everything he was king of, which was nothing but blackened earth. As he came down, he batted a warthog's skull out of the way, where it skidded to a stop next to a pile of bones, and a tinier skull. Everyone had been horrified the day Chuma had caught Timon and Pumbaa, especially after he'd eaten his dinner. He left the bones lying around to dispirit anyone, and it certainly worked. Kiara and Nala couldn't walk by the piles without crying.

Chuma entered the den, growling at lionesses to get them to move out of his way. He walked until he reached a certain orange lioness. Yamileth was lying down, her stomach enlarged. She had been the "chosen one", and now she was pregnant with his cub.

"Is it born yet?" he growled out cruelly. Yamileth felt tears come to her eyes, how could this happen to her, and shook her head.

"No. Not yet...King Chuma," she whispered, lowering her head. Tears slid down her cheeks. Chuma snarled loudly, and left the den angrily. Adimu laid down next to her friend and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Adimu...How...How did all this happen?" the orange lioness asked as more tears followed the first.

"I don't know, Yamileth...But somehow, I just get this feeling...that everything will be okay in the end..." the rusty red lioness replied.

* * *

Enzu was currently spending time with a tan coloured lioness who had several black specks under her left eye. Her name was Bahiya. She nuzzled him, and he nuzzled her back, but he couldn't stop thinking about the Pridelands. He was feeling guilty for running away. He missed his friends, Sauda, Kondo, Adimu and Yamileth as well. After a while, Enzu and Bahiya headed back. After everyone else had drifted off to sleep, Enzu slipped away. He couldn't stay there, he knew; at some point he'd have to go back to the Pridelands, and he thought this would be the best time to go. He walked off, not looking back.

However, Bahiya woke up a few minutes after he left. She looked around sleepily, trying to find him. When she didn't find Enzu, she jumped to her feet and left the den, now wide awake. The lioness didn't see him outside, and then she remembered the Pridelands Enzu had told her about. She growled, putting two and two together. She headed off in the direction Enzu had told her the Pridelands were in without another thought.

"I'm gonna get you back," she hissed.

* * *

Sauda was running back towards the Pridelands. She was so focused on proving her father wrong that she wasn't watching where she was going, and she ran headfirst into a lion. The two both fell back, putting their paws to their heads.

"Hey, watch it! That hurt!" Sauda snapped.

"You watch it, stupid!" the lion retorted. Sauda recognized the voice immediately, the lion recognizing hers, and they both sat up.

"Sauda, you're ok!" Kondo shouted excitedly.

"Kondo, why aren't you at Pride Rock already?" she asked, confused.

"Well, a hyena named Akida chased me away...He tried to eat me, but I got away," the lion explained. "Now, where were you?" he asked.

"I ran away and ended up joining another pride...Then I remembered the Pridelands, and I knew I had to come back. I met my father along the way. God, he's so weird..." Sauda answered.

"So that's where you get it from"

"Shut up, Kondo," Sauda snapped.

"OK...You know, when this whole disaster gets cleared up, I have someone I want you to meet," Kondo said.

"Who?" Sauda asked, curious.

"His name is Mafanikio. He's a hyena, I lived with him for the last couple of years..." the lion answered. Sauda's raised an eyebrow.

"A lion living with a hyena?"

"Stranger things have happened!"

"No...I don't think so," Sauda replied.

"Well, anyway, what's our plan of action?" Kondo asked.

"You think I know?" Sauda protested.

"That's why I asked, stupid!"

"You're the stupid one, Kondo!" The lion just grinned at the dark lioness, who ended up grinning back. The two were happy to see each other again. They sat there for several minutes in silence, until they heard the sound of something running. They turned, and saw a golden furred lion with a black mane.

"Enzu!" they both shouted, causing the lion to slow down and walk over to them.

"Sauda? You're okay!" Enzu exclaimed happily. The three friends all grinned widely.

"So, where were you?" Kondo asked the other lion.

"I ran away to keep Chuma from getting into trouble...I ended up joining another pride for a while," Enzu explained.

"Hey, so did I," Sauda replied, unaware of the "hey" that was beginning to creep into her sentences. Kondo looked at her.

"You know, you're saying "hey" a lot more than usual," he pointed out.

"NO! I have GOT to stop saying "hey"! That's my dad's verbal tic!" Sauda shouted in a mild panic. The two lions laughed.

"So, Enzu, what's our plan of action?" Kondo asked again.

"Um...I don't know?" he replied.

"Great," Kondo grumbled, earning a swat in the head from Sauda. Suddenly, there was a loud roar as Asani appeared, running. He stopped near the three friends with a growl, his claws extracted and digging into the dirt.

"Get away from my Sauda, both of you!" he roared. Enzu and Kondo both glared at him, their claws extracting.

"She's our friend, don't tell us what to do! Who do you think you are?" Kondo growled.

"I'm going to be Sauda's mate, that's who I am!" Asani snapped. Just then, a tan coloured lioness with black specks under her left eye jumped in, growling at Asani.

"Get away from Enzu!" Bahiya snapped angrily. Asani glared at her, and Bahiya glared back. Just then, the two felt something hit them both like a brick.

"You know...You have beautiful eyes," Asani told Bahiya. She smiled.

"Well...You're pretty cute," she replied. They both smiled, and walked away together. The three friends sat in silence until Asani and Bahiya were gone.

"Who was that?" Sauda asked Enzu.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded.

"Touché," the lioness said. The friends were in silence again.

"Ok, so I'm gonna say that the crazy chick was Enzu's ex-girlfriend who he ditched and the crazy annoying dude was Sauda's ex-boyfriend who she ditched?" Kondo said. Enzu and Sauda both just looked at him.

"What? I can put some stuff together, you know!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**The part about the Pridelands absolutely KILLED me to write D: Like the chapter where Kana and Simba died. ESPECIALLY the part about Timon and Pumbaa. I'm sorry! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! :3 Also, I seem to keep playing the "father" card... Oh, yes: Mafanikio means a lion called Scab. YES, this is supposed to be Scar. He never paid much attention, so he got the name wrong.**


	9. The Birth and a Fight to the Finish!

**I'm sorry it's been like, over a week since I updated this! Here's Chapter 9, and it's pretty interesting if you ask me! Well, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuma was getting impatient that his cub wasn't yet born. He growled to himself; he wanted an heir and yet there was nothing more he could do but wait. He hated waiting. Zira wasn't currently around, but he didn't care where she was. A dozen hyenas or so, including Akida, were still around to keep the lionesses in line, but the rest had left with Zira.

Kovu and Kiara slowly walked out of the cave. They walked towards their son, stopping close to him but still giving him some space. Chuma turned to face them.

"Yes?" he asked, not completely able to keep irritation out of his voice.

"Chuma...This is cruel. We're starving...There's not enough food between us and the hyenas. Please, let things go back to normal," Kiara whispered. The lion's eyes flashed with anger just once.

"And go back to being a loser? I don't think so. I love being king!" he roared.

"King of blackened earth and rotting bodies! Please, Chuma. You were never ever a loser...We always loved you and your brother equally," Kiara pleaded.

"You liar! You never loved me, or else you would have made me king all along, like I wanted!" he snapped fiercely.

"You know that's not how it works, Chuma! We can't just make you king...Enzu was born first!" Kovu retorted, getting angry about the tears running down his mate's cheeks.

"Yeah, and Enzu was always your favourite!" Chuma growled loudly.

"No! Listen to us; we loved you and Enzu both equally, for who you were! We didn't love Enzu more just because he was born first and would be king! It broke my heart that I had to teach Enzu about being king and I couldn't teach you that, and you wanted to be king so much! But this...You're king of nothing, Chuma, and you don't realize that!" Kovu roared.

Chuma was about to attack his father, but then a scream of pain resounded from the cave.

Yamileth was going into labour. Adimu came sprinting from the cave, rushing to get Rafiki. Chuma let her go; he could watch her run from the peak of Pride Rock, and she wouldn't abandon her friend anyway.

Soon, Adimu returned with the old mandrill. They disappeared into the cave. Chuma listened to the sounds of Yamileth birthing the cub for what seemed like hours, in reality it was just a few minutes. When the noise dyed, he padded into the cave. There he found the lionesses all gathered around Yamileth. Upon catching sight of him, they all moved.

In Yamileth's front paws, there was a tiny cub. He had brown fur and red eyes like Chuma. He had a few tiny specks of orange fur blended into the brown.

Chuma was floored. Something came over him when he saw his son, something he hadn't expected to feel. He felt a little warm and tingly... Was this what love felt like?

"H-How...How is he?" Chuma stumbled to find the words he wanted to say. It was weird to him, he always knew what to say, when to say it, and who he should say it to, but now...

"He's fine...I named him Fumo...If that's okay with you!" Yamileth yammered quickly, afraid.

Chuma almost smiled. Somehow this tiny little mewling furball managed to bring out the heart in him. He couldn't explain it. "It's fine. I like that name," he whispered. Yamileth was watching him curiously; he didn't seem like the same lion that put his family and pride through so much suffering anymore. Now he seemed...Yamileth couldn't place it, but he was different, at least a little.

Kovu and Kiara entered the cave hesitantly. They slowly made their way over to Yamileth, to see the newborn cub.

"We're grandparents..." Kiara breathed, staring and smiling down at the small cub. As two shadows blocked what light did managed to come into the cave, every head turned to look.

Two hyenas were standing in the cave entrance. They padded over slowly. They almost got over to Yamileth and Fumo—until Chuma noticed them licking their lips. His claws popped out in rage.

Chuma immediately swatted one hyena in the neck, and tackled the other. The two hyenas yelped, surprised, and turned and sped out. Everyone was looking at Chuma. Without turning around, the lion walked out of the cave. Strangely enough, once outside he was feeling like his old malicious self again. He ignored it, and just went to sit by himself for a while to think.

* * *

Kondo, Sauda and Enzu were trying to come up with a plan, and failing. None of the three could come up with something the other two would both agree on.

"This is so hopeless!" Kondo sighed, exasperated. He flopped down on his back. "It seems like no matter what we do, we're done for! This seems like this is going to be as successful as trying to climb the back of Pride Rock!"

"C'mon, we'll think of something..." Sauda said, though she wasn't very sure of it.

"Yeah...We have to," Enzu added. They thought it over in silence for a few minutes, and then the silence was disturbed by a rustle in the grass behind them. They turned to look, all claws out and ready to fight. They were all shocked when Adimu tumbled out of the grass.

"Oof..." she said, her eyes shut. She opened them, and was absolutely stunned.

"Adimu!" Kondo exclaimed, amazed to see her. He helped her rise to her feet, and then he nuzzled her. She slowly nuzzled him back, trying to let it sink in.

"...Sauda? Enzu? Kondo? I thought you guys were all dead! Chuma's made everything hell!" Adimu exclaimed. "Yamileth had his cub!" she added.

"WHAT?" the other three said at the same time, their turn to be stunned.

"Come on! We have to go back and free everyone!" Adimu said.

"Hold it, hold it. We can't go back until we've decided on how we're going to beat the hyenas and Zira and get rid of Chuma," Enzu said, careful to say get rid of, instead of kill. Adimu just sighed, and then she suddenly remembered something.

"Wait...I know how we can get you up to Pride Rock without getting caught!" the lioness replied, her eyes sparkling. "There was this route that went from behind Pride Rock to up beside the cave...It comes out behind some large rocks..." Adimu informed them. The others grinned, and their plans quickly formed.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Zira and the hyenas had returned.

"So was that brat born yet?" Zira asked Chuma. He growled deep in his throat.

"He's no brat...Yes, he was born..." he snarled out. Zira's eyes narrowed.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" she roared, leaping at the lion. Chuma quickly jumped to the side, letting his evil grandmother bash headfirst into a rock. She got up and snarled and extracted her claws. Chuma growled back viciously, extracting his own claws.

"Say your prayers, because it ends now!" Zira hissed angrily.

"Oh yes it does. Hope you enjoy it in Hell!" Chuma roared. The two leapt at each other, colliding and they began to claw each other. Fur and tiny bits of flesh flew, while the hyenas watched. Whoever lost, they knew, would soon be in their starving bellies.

* * *

**At first, I was going to have Chuma not care about Fumo at all...Then I was like: screw that, he's enough of a jerk! So he adores his son, and Fumo brings out the best in him just by being around him (no, I'm NOT using this as an excuse to make anyone, including myself, like Chuma) I like the way he attacked the hyenas for getting too close :D And now only one villian or villianess will survive, but which one? STAY TUNED... I promise to have a faster update!**


	10. Fight to Reform

**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Chuma and Zira dug their claws into each other's side.

"When I kill you, I'll bring up your little brat the way I brought you up," Zira spat. Chuma growled as he remembered how she had treated him once Zira had taken over Pride Rock.

_=FLASHBACK=_

_Chuma was sobbing. Sauda and Kondo were gone as well as his brother, and Adimu and Yamileth hated him. He'd screwed up big time for sure. Suddenly, Zira appeared over him._

"_What're you crying about?" she hissed, and struck him. Chuma tumbled away, tears falling now because of the sting of the blow. _

"_REAL LIONS DON'T CRY!" she screamed, and struck him again and again. Chuma soon had enough; she struck him once more and he bit down on her paw. She forced her paw back, and Chuma growled. Satisfied, she grinned and pulled the cub close to her._

"_You know if your parents really loved you..." she started. Just then, the hyena named Akida appeared by her shoulder._

"_They could make you king even if you weren't born first!" he hissed. Chuma looked at them in shock. After a moment, he felt an intense anger burning in the pit of his stomach._

"_Enzu was their favourite because he was born first. You're just a loser..." Zira whispered._

"_You weren't even planned, kid! You just happened, an unwanted mistake!" Akida continued. Chuma immediately felt his heart breaking; his parents did love him...Didn't they? They gave him attention and told him they loved him all the time, but he got scolded more than his brother ever had. They told Enzu about being king, and wouldn't tell him. What made Enzu so special?_

"_W-Why was my brother s-so special?" Chuma squeaked._

"_Because he was the planned one, that's why! They actually wanted HIM," Akida explained, grinning like a mad man. Chuma stared at his feet. He didn't know if he believed Zira and Akida or not. Enzu seemed to get treated better...But his parents wouldn't lie to him._

"_They kept stuff from you, right? What kind of love is that?" Akida sneered. Chuma realized Akida was right. "They kept stuff from you...Because you're a loser. The King and Queen of the Pridelands can't love a loser," Akida babbled on. _

"_I don't wanna be a loser anymore! Help me!" Chuma exclaimed, somewhat panicked. Zira and Akida both grinned._

"_Why, we'd be delighted," Zira purred. _

_=END FLASHBACK=_

"You lied to me! You told me my parents didn't love me...But they do! They told me so!" Chuma roared, the delusion finally clearing from his mind and heart. "I didn't know what love was, but since my son was born...I was stupid and blind for listening to you, but this ends NOW!" he screamed, knocking Zira away from him.

"Why bother? Everyone already hates you for what you've done...You'll never be forgiven...King," Zira spat in a mocking and bitter tone.

_=FLASHBACK=_

_The cubs were now in their teens. Chuma was lying by himself, lazing on a rock, when Adimu approached him._

"_I hope you're happy. The whole pride hates you for what you've done," she growled. Chuma just looked up at her._

"_No they don't. They can't hate the king," he reasoned._

"_You will NEVER BE KING!" she roared. Chuma rose to his feet. Adimu growled at him, and he swatted her in the head with the back of his paw, hard. She stumbled a little, but caught herself. She glared at the lion, and he could clearly see the hate for him living in her eyes. She simply turned and walked away from him._

_Chuma laid back down. Soon, he noticed some lionesses walking past him. Each time they looked at him, they looked at him with the same look in their eyes that Adimu had. Chuma felt uneasy; everyone really did hate him. He determined he no longer cared; no one in the pride had loved him anyway. _

_Yamileth had watched the scene between Chuma and Adimu unfold. She sighed. She wished she could help Chuma see that the pride really did care about him, but there was simply nothing she could do. She remembered the old days, when Sauda, Enzu and Kondo had still been alive...The days when Yamileth had had a crush on Chuma. Maybe if she had told him how she felt..._

_Tears fell as she began to feel responsible for Chuma's personality check. If he'd known she liked him, he wouldn't do what he was doing, the orange lioness was sure. _

_Chuma then looked over in her direction. Seeing the tears, he jumped up and walked over. _

"_What do you think you're doing, crying? Real lionesses don't cry!" he exclaimed. Yamileth looked at her paws._

"_I'm sorry..." she mumbled. She dried her tears, and forced the rest back._

"_Well, that's better. If I catch you crying again, I'll beat you soundly," he threatened, and went back to his original position._

_=END FLASHBACK=_

"My son doesn't hate me," Chuma said calmly, before pouncing at Zira. He knocked the old lioness down, pinning her. She struggled under him with all her might, but Chuma was younger, and he had his weight as well as his strength. Zira hissed as she continued to struggle but couldn't break free. Akida simply watched and waited; any moment now the hyenas would have a meal. Even Intisar didn't bother to try to stop the unfair fight; Zira was an annoying old hag now, and Intisar wanted her gone.

"Think of what I did for you!" Zira hissed angrily. "I trained you!"

_=FLASHBACK=_

_Zira was practicing fighting with Chuma. She rushed at him, not holding back, as he jumped to the side. He landed on his feet and growled, then ran and headbutted the lioness. She leapt away before contact, then jumped forward. If her claws had been extracted she would have cut into Chuma's face. As it was, her paw just knocked him back._

"_Get up!" she roared. "You're not good enough yet!"_

_Chuma rose to his feet. No matter how tough it got, he would fight until he was good enough and could be king. It was all he had wanted since he was small anyway._

_He went through the training every other day. After weeks and months, Zira deemed him good enough. He'd been proud of himself. _

_=END FLASHBACK=_

"Maybe so...But I think I would have rather learned to love than fight quite as well as I do," Chuma answered, his voice trembling with rage. "I can see what I've missed now...Though I suppose because of you...I'll be able to do what I'm about to...Though I hope I never have to do it again..." he added. Zira just glared at him, and tried to bite him. However, she failed.

Chuma bit down on her throat. Blood squirted into his mouth, and out around his teeth. He could feel the evil lioness gasp and struggle even harder. Chuma closed his eyes.

He pulled his head up like a rocket. Zira's throat still in his mouth, blood pulsed wildly and messily. He moved away from the body, dropping the throat. Zira's eyes rolled back into her head, her body already starting to cool. The hyenas roared with laughter and ran forward. Unable to watch, Chuma walked away. He walked off into the grasslands, away from Pride Rock. He stood at the edge of the dried watering hole. He couldn't believe he had just killed Zira; but she had deceived him practically his whole life.

He sighed, and then began to clean away the blood. There was no way he would go back with his muzzle covered in blood. Despite how young he was, Chuma wasn't about to let his son see him like that. Once he was sure the blood was gone, he headed back slowly. He went into the cave as soon as he got back.

Fumo was sleeping, cuddled up to his mother. Chuma sat down beside her, looking down at his son. Yamileth looked up at the lion.

"I...I'm s-sorry...I never meant to do those things!" he exclaimed. "I was lied to and deceived and they made me believe...They made me believe what I was doing was right," he explained. "I see now that they were wrong...The moment I saw my son...OUR son...I knew," he rambled on. Yamileth looked down at the sleeping cub, then back up to his father.

"I...I can't say I forgive you...yet. It's going to take a long time for us to forgive you...If we forgive. You've hurt us so much...We have no trust in you..." Yamileth told him. "But I'm glad you've seen the errors of your ways. Now the healing can start," she added with a smile. Chuma nodded.

"I didn't expect you to say you forgive me. I would never expect anyone to say they forgive me, or to have any trust in me now...I've been a monster..." he replied. Kiara and Kovu were watching him from across the cave. "I think...I think I'd better go talk to my parents," Chuma added.

"I think that would be best."

Chuma shuffled slowly, afraid. He wasn't sure if his parents would believe him. When he was in front of them, he sat down. He hung his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Mom...Dad...I was lied to. Zira and Akida...They told me I was a loser and you never loved me...They convinced me everything I've done was right as I went...But when I saw my son, I found out what love is. It helped me see that I was horribly wrong...I'm sorry," Chuma rambled. Kiara and Kovu looked at each other, before Kiara rose to nuzzle her son.

"We've always loved you, Chuma. You were never a loser. However, for what you've done to the pride and us..." Kiara trailed off.

"You can't give forgiveness," the brown lion stated. Kiara and Kovu both nodded, looking depressed. "It's okay...I understand," he murmured.

He made his way, apologizing to every lioness. Half refused to even listen to him, understandably. Suddenly, two shadows once again blocked the light. Everyone looked at Akida and Intisar. The two grinned evilly.

"Zira's dead...So we're taking over now," Akida announced. Chuma growled, but didn't move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adimu was leading Sauda, Enzu and Kondo up the path. It got a little difficult at times and loose rocks almost caused them to lose their footing a couple of times, but they kept going. This was the only way the group could get in; they weren't about to give up just because it got a little hard. Soon, they managed to get out beside the cave, behind a few large rocks that hid them from view.

"This is it..." Sauda whispered nervously. The others nodded, anxious about what was to happen next.

* * *

**Whoo, PLOT TWIST! Now that Zira's dead, the real villians are Akida and Intisar (though you might not remember her, she was in the chapter Simba died as a very loyal new follower of Zira. She's strong) Chuma's FINALLY coming to his senses, and the friends make it back to Pride Rock! What's in store for the next chapter? STAY TUNED!**

**Also, one more chapter and an epilogue to go! I'm going to be sad when this is finished!**


End file.
